Make you feel my love
by MoxieChick
Summary: Swank makes his first visit to the Lucky 38 and finds the courier in need of comfort. Rated M for heavy sexual content, F Courier/Swank.


A/N: Sorry for the crappy storyline...also for taking it down for a while, fixed the smut...it is surprisingly hard to write so my hat is off to those who do it well. If you don't know what the title is from look up "Make you feel my love" on youtube. It's originally a Bob Dylan song but I was listening to the Adele cover while writing. Also another good song is "Alibi" by 30 second to mars. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Swank tried to keep his swagger as he approached the Lucky 38, despite Moxie and her companions' coming and goings no one else had been inside the place. The evening rush had yet to hit the strip so the chairman only got a few odd glances as he made his way up the stairs and approached the cowboy robot.

"Hey pal, any way I could go up and see my gal Moxie?" Swank had his usual smile plastered on but wasn't really confident that it had much effect on robots.

"Sure thing Partner, she gave the go ahead for you to come and go as you please." Victor drawled. "However I do ask that ya wait in the casino til she or one of her friends comes down to get ya."

"Ring a ding, baby."

The chairman strode up to the doors of the Lucky 38, hoping that the few people on the strip didn't see his apprehension as he pulled the door open and stepped in.

He wasn't sure what he had expected of the Lucky 38, but the casino lobby looked similar to the other casinos, if quite a bit dustier. The only thing that bothered him were the three securitrons facing him, one of which appeared to be the same cowboy robot from outside.

"Seems the little lady is in the cocktail lounge at the moment," announced Victor. "So I asked one of her friends to let her know you're here."

"Thanks, pal." Swank flashed another smile. "This is a pretty ring a ding joint." His eyes scanned the black and red themed casino, thinking that it must have been a pretty swinging place back in the old days.

"Well that's kind of you to say Partner." The robot drawled before an awkward silence fell upon the room as they waited.

* * *

Evenings in the Lucky 38 were best spent in the cocktail lounge, in Moxie's opinion. Watching the strip come to life as another day turned to night was something she never got tired of, it was always changing, always busy and alive. If she wanted she could look beyond the city to the Mojave, and she found her eyes turned in the direction of Hoover Dam and the Fort that particular evening as "Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow" played on the radio.

"You mind coming back to earth for a minute Boss?" Raul interrupted her thoughts, though it wasn't an unwelcome interruption. The courier turned from the window and gave her friend a small smile.

"Sorry. Something you needed?"

"Yeah, your novio is here." The ghoul grumbled.

"Send him up, and go on up to the kitchen and tell the others to start dinner without me." Moxie went back to looking out the window and lost herself once again to the thoughts of the past few days.

* * *

Swank looked up as the elevator doors finally slid open, but was confused when instead of Moxie a ghoul in a vaquero outfit greeted him.

"Boss says you can come on up." Raul angled his head back at the elevator and waited as Swank made his way in before joining him.

"How many cats she got hanging round this place anyway?" the chairman had met at least three of Moxie's friends. Veronica seemed like a sweet enough gal, Boone was hard to read but had never given him any trouble, and Arcade still held some animosity towards him from slamming a door in his face, though to be honest the follower had deserved it.

"There's five of us right now, six if you count the mutt."

"Oh…" Swank had forgotten about the cybernetic dog he'd seen following Moxie on the strip a few times, she'd never brought it to the Tops. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, the chairman threw a smile at the ghoul before stepping out and looking around for his gal.

* * *

House was dead. She had known for a long time that she'd have to kill him, but seeing him…The courier shivered and closed her eyes against the image in her head of House's shriveled form. When Moxie opened them again she was happy to see a much more pleasant example of the human body standing before her. Swank stood there with a frown on his lips, looking at her with a hint of worry in his brown eyes.

"You okay Mox?" He didn't seem surprised when she gave no reply but silently stepped into his arms. The new Chairmen chief just held the courier and pressed his lips to her head. He'd seen her like this a few times before, and he knew better than to ask what it was that had done it. The Mojave was a hard place, for everyone.

"Tell me what you need Doll." Swank whispered.

"Just… make me forget." Moxie's voice sounded so broken that it made Swank's chest tighten in an unpleasant way.

The chairman lifted Moxie in his arms bridal style as he moved them past the couches and by the plant bar that stretched across part of the room, in case one of her companions decided to come looking for her they'd at least be warned by sound before stumbling upon them. Swank dropped the courier's legs but kept a strong arm wrapped around her waist, molding her body to his as he brushed his lips against hers.

Moxie loosened his tie as Swank removed his coat, never breaking their kiss. He let her unbutton his shirt and a shiver ran through him as she ran her hands over his bare skin. The chairman pulled Moxie's black cotton tee over her head and bent her back over his arm to plant a trail of kisses along the edge of her bra, smiling as he heard her let out a small gasp.

Continuing to shed their clothes they laid down on the floor, unconcerned about where the articles landed. Swank ravaged Moxie's neck, leaving small marks when he nipped at her soft flesh. His right hand ceased it's ministrations on her breast and crept down between her legs, getting a low moan from the courier. The chairman slipped two fingers into her and pumped slowly, keeping a steady pace as the woman below him writhed in pleasure.

Swank smirked at the courier and nibbled her earlobe. "I'm just getting started with you Doll." He whispered before moving his lips down her neck to her breast, lingering a moment before going lower still, removing his fingers and running his hand up her stomach to her breast. Moxie gasped as he slipped his tongue into her, swirling and twisting it in and out. She could feel the pressure building, unable to make herself be quiet.

The courier grabbed at Swank's hair, pulling him up gently but firmly in her urgency. With a low moan the chairman pushed into her, taking only a minute to find their rhythm as he took her breast into his mouth. Swank smiled when after a few minutes Moxie roughly rolled them over and took charge, slowly sliding her way down his chest and into a sitting position as she rode him, hands firmly planted on his chest.

His hands edged up Moxie's waist and Swank steadied her on top of him as he thrust his hips up to meet hers, making her breath hitch. He watched her small breasts bounce and surged up to ravage them, getting a mewling noise from Moxie as her head dropped against his shoulder and her fingers dug into his back.

The courier soon found herself flipped onto her back with Swank slowly moving his hands from the back of her thighs to her bottom, kneading the soft flesh before gripping her waist, starting a slow and deep rhythm to hit her sweet spot.

Swank picked up the pace as he felt himself nearing his peak. Leaning forward he buried his face in Moxie's neck, trying to hold on a few moments longer, and letting out a strangled moan as he felt Moxie start to shake in her own release beneath him. With a few final thrusts Swank spilled into her and collapsed into her arms, head spinning and the music from the radio was just an odd buzz in his ears.

Moxie smiled as she played with Sawnk's sweat dampened hair while they caught their breath, her mind clear of dark thoughts and replaced by blissful haze. She knew she should feel a little ashamed of herself, using sex instead of talking to her lover as therapy, but he seemed to understand.

"You're going away aren't ya Doll?" Swank nuzzled the courier's neck to hide the frown on his face when she nodded. Moxie had hoped he wouldn't bring up the reason for her earlier somberness so soon.

"And knowing you it's not going to be a very safe place, is it?"

"No…it's not." Moxie rubbed her lover's back, trying to give him the reassurance she didn't feel. All that the courier really wanted was to stay entwined with Swank for as long as possible, eternity seemed like a good option from where she was laying.

"Solving another of the Mojave's many problems?" Swank was doing his best to keep the tone of his voice light, but knowing that she was heading back into the wastes, and most likely to fight the legion, was making his chest ache.

"Yeah…" The courier let out a bitter laugh. "They seem to be never ending."

Swank grunted in reply as he rolled off Moxie and began retrieving his clothes. He and Moxie dressed in silence but as he reached for his coat the courier wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her head against his shoulder blade.

"I'll try…" Moxie felt a lump form in her throat and took a moment to gather her voice. "I'll try to come back."

Swank turned and held the courier tightly; resting his head against her blond locks and wondering how this dame had gotten him thoroughly wrapped around her little finger.

"You had better, Kid."


End file.
